Tafn
TAFN (which stands for The Awesome Fluff Nugget) is a feline who is best friends with Fluffy Hater. History Nothing is known about TAFN's early life. Appearance TAFN is mostly white with red eyes (sometimes with white, heart-shaped pupils). His chest fur and back toes are pale red-colored. He has red bands on his head, tail, and lower legs (with the left having a heart cutout in it), as well as a red heart marking on his left cheek. His inner ears, nose, and blush color are red. He's often shown wearing sunglasses. Personality TAFN is a rapper/music artist. He is often seen with Fluffy Hater, as they love to make music together and hang out. He wants to seem cool and perseverant and doesn't really believe he should cry or show weakness around others, and he usually seems (and is) chill and happy. The few times he shows vulnerability is by himself, or around Crystal, like once. Relationships Fluffy Hater Fluffy Hater has an extremely close friendship (and possibly a romantic one) with TAFN. They are seen together a lot and Fluffy Hater's chest symbol changes to something other than his penis emoji when around him. If Meffa is their daughter and not a fusion between them, this confirms that they are in a relationship. Galicky Early in Galicky's development, she had a crush on TAFN. It is unknown if TAFN liked her back. Eventually, Galicky started dating Rainborange and most likely forgot about TAFN. Meffa It is unknown what Meffa and TAFN think of each other, though they likely know of each other's existence. Xcakes TAFN has been shown spending time with Xcakes in some artwork by Kittydog, suggesting they may at least be friends. A fusion between them, known as X-Taff or Edge King, has been drawn by Kittydog. Trivia *TAFN is a member of The Cool Floops. *Meffa is either his daughter or a fusion of him with Fluffy Hater. *At one point, the heart on his cheek was purple. *TAFN has been drawn crying red tears. It is unknown whether these are normal tears with a red coloring, or blood. *His pupils can seemingly change shape at will, usually in the form of a heart. *It is possible TAFN may have relations with Xcakes, as they are occasionally drawn together, and have similar designs and color palette. **Further emphasis is put on this theory, as from a now-unlisted animation by Zola, a kittydog fusion composed of/based off TAFN and Xcakes is shown, and is the main character of the video. The character is known as X-taff or Edge King. In the description of this video, Zola herself stated that the reason in which she did this is because TAFN and Xcakes have such similar personalities and appearances. This animation was originally called 'Blood flow down my wrist' and was taken down/unlisted because of its depiction of self-harm and suicidal imagery. You can find a reupload of this animation here. Gallery TAFNPurpleHeart.png Tafnn.gif TAFNCrying.png 14665182 YzPN0k6xJ9z3cGX.png|TAFN and Xcakes. Category:Characters Category:Felines (Cats) Category:Genderfluid/Mostly Male Category:Characters that appear in The Kittydog Story (Video Series)